The present application relates to a spectacle frame, a special fixing thread for fixing a spectacle glass or lens in a spectacle frame as well as to spectacles.
Spectacles normally consist of a spectacle frame comprising bows or arms and two ground or cast spectacle glasses, which as a rule serve as visual aid or for protecting the eyes. The spectacle frame is often made of a synthetic material or metal. However, also other materials are used.
The spectacle glasses must be reliably fixed in the spectacle frame. There are various conventional ways for achieving this. On the one hand, there are spectacle frames which consist of two parts and can be opened or bent open so that the spectacle glasses can be inserted. Then, the spectacle frames consisting of two parts are screwed together in order to guarantee that the spectacle glasses are reliably fixed in the spectacle frame. If the spectacle frame consists of one part, the frame is expanded by means of heat so that the glasses can be received therein. However, this method is only possible if sufficiently expandable materials are used, in particular synthetic materials/plastics and some metals. However, wood and aluminum cannot be sufficiently expanded. For aesthetic reasons, however, it can also be necessary to manufacture a one-part spectacle frame also from, e.g., wood or aluminum. In accordance with conventional methods this is not possible or only possible with great difficulties.